A composer, composons !
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Petit missing moment entre Sam et Grace peu de temps avant leur sortie à la confiserie. Sam POV.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Composer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**A composer, composons !

* * *

**

**_Sam POV_**

La chaleur perdait peu à peu de sa vivacité à mesure que le temps passait. Grace et moi passions donc le plus de temps possible ensemble, craignant à chaque instant d'être séparés par une transformation involontaire. Je sentais que Grace était plus tendue qu'il n'était possible de l'être. Cela se sentait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, même dans nos baisers. Je surprenais sans cesse son regard inquiet et peut-être aussi effrayé. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me perdre. Tout comme je ne désirais pas la perdre ni me perdre.

Nous étions à la librairie, dans notre petit nid, au chaud. Pour l'instant. Mais nous savions tous les deux que ma prochaine transformation, celle qui serait définitive, serait inévitable. Ça arrivera un jour où l'autre et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l'empêcher. A moins peut-être me clôturer dans de l'eau bouillante dans une salle de bain surchauffée pendant toute la durée de l'hiver. Mais au vu de ma phobie des baignoires et de mes obligations d'humain cela semblait être une solution impensable. Pourtant je savais que si Grace devait en arriver là pour me sauver, elle le ferait.

Pour le moment, j'essayais pourtant de cesser de penser à cela. Pas évident. Alors je décidais de me concentrer sur Grace. Sur son odeur que je savourais tellement sur la pression de son corps contre le mien qui me procurait une douce chaleur sur le contact de la peau sur la mienne qui me donnait des frissons. Et visiblement aussi sur ses lèvres sur les miennes, qui m'ôtèrent, en réalité, toute pensée cohérente. Je répondis avec plaisir à ce baiser inattendu en l'enserrant de mes bras. Je caressais son dos en petits cercles avec ma main. Nous nous souriions lorsque notre baiser pris fin, puis elle se recala contre moi tandis que je posais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Finalement, presque malgré moi, une douce mélodie sortie de moi. Son odeur, sa présence, tout ce qui faisait d'elle mon soleil, tout ce que faisait que c'était elle et pas une autre m'inspirait. Je chantonnais alors une petite ballade improvisée, qui sembla lui plaire.

- Tu composeras une mélodie n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Grace lorsque je m'arrêtai.

Je souris en hochant la tête. Évidemment. Peut-être même essaierais-je de fabriquer un cœur en 3D en origami ce soir. Aucun rapport je le sais bien. Mais les origamis sont ma grande passion, pour le plus grand bonheur du côté moqueur de Grace, et les cœurs reflètes actuellement ce qui représente le plus mon état d'esprit.

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je caressais sa joue avec tendresse alors qu'elle m'embrassait à nouveau, presque avidement. Sentir son corps contre le mien ne fit que raviver les souvenirs de notre nuit ensemble et j'en rougie.

Nous restâmes ainsi, lové l'un contre l'autre, toute l'après-midi. Nous ne soucions de rien sinon de l'autre. Ces moments étaient rares, et le serait encore davantage avec le temps qui faisait dehors. Alors je décidais d'en profiter au maximum.

Nous avions peu de moyen, c'est certains. Nos options étaient très limitées. Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment rester dehors avec ce froid mordant, aller au cinéma semblait désuet de tout intérêt quand on savait que notre propre vie pourrait ce cinématographier et que notre temps était compter, rester chez Grace était risqué avec ses parents. Seul cette petite pièce pouvais abriter notre amours, nos secrets et nos moments rien qu'à nous en toute sécurité.

On faisait bien avec ce qu'on avait. Ce n'était pas si mal. Au contraire même, nous y étions bien, dans un mélange d'interdit, de mystères et de secrets. Tout aurait été parfait si aucune menace ne planait sur nous.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte demain soir ? proposai-je soudainement, une idée derrière la tête.

Et puis, quitte à composer, composons.

- Bien sûr, où ?

- Toujours aussi pragmatique, souriais-je. C'est une surprise !

- Sam ! protesta-t-elle, sans toutefois retenir un sourire amusé.

Je coupais court par un baiser tendre.

- Tu triches, fit-elle remarquer avant de m'embrasser à son tour, visiblement pas mécontente de ma triche.

En la ramenant chez elle ce soir là, je me rendis compte d'une chose : la vie était injuste ça je le savais depuis déjà longtemps, aucune surprise. Mais je réalisai que nous pouvions toujours trouver un moyen de plus ou moins nous en sortir. Bien sûr, l'inévitable serait inévitable et douloureux. Mais en attendant, le bonheur n'était pas hors de portée. Et quitte à vivre peu, autant que cela se fasse dans le bonheur non ? Je fus heureux de constater ce fait. Finalement la vie se composait de petites choses futiles aux yeux du monde mais qui apportait beaucoup à l'individu seul : un regard, une caresse, un sourire, un baiser, quelques mots. Je savais que j'oublierais tout cela sous ma forme lupine, pourtant je savais aussi je serais marqué à vie par mes moments passés avec Grace.

Oui, la vie est injuste, mais cette injustice était quelque peu réparé par les coups de pouce que le destin nous donnait. Il suffisait simplement de ne pas les rater et de savoir faire avec, de les utiliser à bon escient et de ne pas les gaspiller.

Finalement, lorsque je regarderai derrière moi, au moment de partir, j'y verrai une vie certes courtes, sans beaucoup d'intérêt et plus ou moins plate, mais aussi une vie bien composée, équilibrée et heureuse.

Que demander de plus ?

Je dû penser à voix haute car ce fut Grace qui me répondit.

- L'éternité, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.


End file.
